This invention relates to an anti-shoplifting box with a compact locking device openable by magnetic action.
As is well known, with modern distribution methods the customer has direct access to goods, being able to pick them up and touch them.
This evidently exposes the goods to shoplifting. To prevent this happening, transparent object containers are used provided with active or passive electronic devices which enable their presence to be detected when, hidden by the shoplifter, they approach positions provided with specific sensors. These usual containers can be opened, to extract the object and transfer it to a paying customer, only by powerful magnets used by the shop assistant.
Such conventional boxes are very bulky by virtue of the locking devices, which lack the necessary rationality to enable their cost and dimensions to be reduced. These usual containers are locked substantially by bolts which can be made to slide not only by magnetic attraction but also by inertial thrusts caused by deliberate impact.